Talk:Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates/@comment-4727448-20121115024134
Trivia is wrong. Anyone wanna add the original lyrics? Steve Jobs: Let me just step right in, I got shit to invent, I'm an innovator, baby, changed the world, Fortune five-hundred 'fore you kissed a girl, I'm a pimp, you're a nerd, I'm slick, you're cheesy, Beating you is Apple II easy, I make the products that the artist chooses, and the GUI that Melinda uses, I need to bring up some basic shit, Why'd you name your company after your dick? Bill Gates: You blow Jobs you arrogant prick! With your second-hand jeans and your turtle neck, I'll drill a hole in the middle of your bony head, With your own little spinning beach ball of death! Hippy, you got given up at birth, I give away your net worth to AIDs research, Combine all your little toys and I'll still crush that, iPhone, iPad, iTunes, iSmack, Steve Jobs: A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes, A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes, Bill Gates: Well Steve, you steal all the credit for work that other people do, Did your fat friend Steve Wozniak write these raps for you too, Steve Jobs: Ooh, you only got Windows 'cause you stole from Apple, Bill Gates: I tripled the profits on a PC, Steve Jobs: All the people with the power to create use an Apple! Bill Gates: And people with jobs use PC, Steve Jobs: You know I bet they made this beat was on an Apple, Bill Gates: Nope, Fruityloops, PC, Steve Jobs: You will never ever catch a virus on an Apple, Bill Gates: Well you could still afford a doctor if you bought a PC, Steve Jobs: Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few, Cause I got a PC but it wasn't from you, I built a legacy son, you can never stop it, Now 'scuse me while I turn heaven a profit, Bill Gates: Fine, you wanna be like that? DIE THEN! The whole world loved you, but you were my friend, I'm alone now with nothing but power and time, And no-one on earth who can challenge my mind! I'm a boss! I own DOS! Your future is MY design! I'm a god! Own Xbox! Now there's no-one to stop me, the world is MIIIIIIIIINE! Hal 9000: I'm sorry Bill, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Take a look at your history, Everything you built leads up to me, I got the power of a mind you could never beat, I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy, I'm on a C++ saying "hello world", I'll beat you 'till you sing about a daisy girl, I'm coming out the socket, Nothing you can do to stop it, On your lap and in your pocket, How you gonna shoot me down when I guide the rocket? Your cortex just doesn't impress me, So go ahead try to Turing test me Stomp on a Mac and a PC too, I'm on Linux bitch, I thought you GNU My CPU's hot but my core runs cold, I'll beat you in seventeen lines of code, I think different than the engine, of the days of old Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya.